naruto quest for peice
by kazearashika
Summary: Naruto is tired of the way konoha treats him so during the one month break when jiraiya throws him off a cliff, What he doesn't know is that Naruto cancelled the contract and so he cant summon Gamabunta but when he falls he talks to the kyuubi about making an entirely new summoning technique When they do this they not only change history but also create it. Naruto/Naruko language


Well this is a distraction from my other fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any crossover that may appear.

Story start

Naruto stood but barely facing facing off against neji who stood opposite to him with a smirk "well Neji I cant believe you pushed me to use them huh?" said a tired Naruto. "And who pray tell are they?" said an arrogant Neji. Naruto smirked and said "well nothing special just my summons!" at this everyone widened and thought 'Summons?!' "That's right and guess what they are not animals summoning style: interdimension summon!" as soon as these words were spoken a poof of smoke when it cleared 15 people were seen the surprise was that they each looked the same with blonde hair. "Neji meet Naruto x 14!" he shouted as every Naruto grinned and started inching toward neji while activating their special atrributes

7 of them activate the rinnegan much the ninjas shock and amazement one activated the blacklight virus at this tenten's eyes sparkled causing the people looking at her to sweatdropped anime style, another pulled out a tri-bladed kunai. When the konoha ninja saw this they gasped in shock as they thought 'hiraisin?' two particulerly got hem curious, but that turned to shock as one unleashed ten tails of power and the other let loose an evil looking arm and dual weapons that look like they were meant to shoot. Two were simply standing there as one got two beautiful swords, one crystal blue the other midnight black (Kirito's swords). The one next to him activated what looked like a sharingan shocking Orochimaru. And finally the last one had his hands bursting in lightning. "What?!" Neji said shocked and scared at the same time. "Yeah this is my own variation of the summoning technique" said Naruto before he activated the nine tailed chackra shroud. "Thanks to that weird white haired man tried to teach me the reguler summons with toads, I thought he was nice for that but that all changed when he threw me off a cliff." At this Sarutobi's eyes widened and thought 'why Jiraiya?' "Well after that I realized something, that Konoha just hates me." At this every Naruto gained a look of understanding. "So I decided… why not leave to a different placelike Konoha so when I summoned these guys I asked if I could stay with them and help in their worlds and guess what they accepted!" to prove this the Narutos nodded but the hokage interupted "You will not abandon Konoha!" All the narutos turned and glared at him making sarutobi flinch. "And why not old man? You know they hate hell half of them came to see me lose!" he shouted shocking the rookie nine who thought 'is that true?' "Well old man you wouldn't believe what I found out from these guys… I know who my parents are gramps and I have to say it why didn't you tell me?" "it was to-." "Enough bullshit! That is not the reason when you could have told me Hokage!" Sarutobi looked on as tears flowed from Naruto. The old hokage just sighed and wished he could have told him but his father's enemies would no doubt get him and kill him as well. "Im done with this village hokage but this could have been avoided if Kakashi even trained me not give me half-assed advice but what can I expect from people who are lower than trash." At this all konoha ninjas gasped at what he said. "And now we come to this problem, where I'm expected to fight a hyuuga with only one useful technique a kinjutsu I might add but you know what screw this I QUIT!" he shouted as he took off his headband went up to Iruka and says "Iruka-Sensei please give this to konohamaru when he passes." Iruka just nods. At this moment Kakashi arrives and says "Yo are we late?" every Konoha ninja turned and looked at him in disgust. "What?" he says clueless as to what is going onbut then he saw the Narutos and assumed they were clones so he says "Hey Naruto haven't you finished yet?" he hears an angry shout "I would've if you taught me anything!" shouts an already angry Naruto "Maa maa but Sasuke needed the training and besides what do you mean not training you I tought you tree climbing right?" Naruto growls and shouts "NO YOU GAVE ADVICE ON IT WHEN I ALREADY KNEW IT! That's it I have had it, come on guys who am I going to help first." "That would be me Naruto." Said the one with the Mercer virus "and by the way we aren't shadow clones." "Ok just reverse summon me there in ten minuets I have one last thing to do." They all nod and disappeared in a poof of smoke when all hell broke lose… The invasion has begun.


End file.
